warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 2
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 1 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 3}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 2. Kapitel aus dem Buch Vor dem Sturm. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Goldblüte *Brombeerjunges *Bernsteinjunges *Weißpelz *Blaustern *Glanzfell *Buntgesicht *Aschenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rauchjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rußpelz *Gelbzahn Erwähnte Charaktere *Tigerkralle *Wolkenpfote *Braunschweif *Maispfote *Graustreif *Silberfluss *Federjunges (nicht namentlich) *Sturmjunges (nicht namentlich) *Borkenpelz *Sandsturm *Dunkelstreif Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Krähenfraß auf dem Frischbeutehaufen Sonstige Orte *Wald **DonnerClan-Lager ***Kinderstube ***Hochstein **Sonnenfelsen Tiere *Vogel **Ente **Elster *Natter Heilmittel und Gifte *Mäusegalle *Mohnsamen *Fingerhutsamen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, SternenClan, WindClan, SchattenClan, Zweibeiner, FlussClan, Donnerweg, Frischbeute, Silbervlies *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner, Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Junges, Königin, Zweiter Anführer, Krieger, Anführer, Schüler, Älteste,r Mentor, Heiler *Zeit: mondelang, Sonnenhoch, Monde, Viertelmond, Blattfall, anderthalb Mond *Redewendung: "Beim SternenClan!", "Dem SternenClan sei Dank!" Wissenswertes *Seite 31: Bernsteinjunges wird fäslchlicherweise als fahlbraun beschrieben. *Seite 31: "(...), und nicht dieses Junge, (...)" - Vor dem Wort Junge müsste "kleine" oder "winzige" stehen, da im Original die Rede von tiny kit ist (vgl. Seite 19 von Rising Storm) *Seite 32: Der Satz "(...) but the amber eyes of Bramblekit still made his (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 20 von Rising Storm) *Seite 33: Der Satz "(...), his eyes suddenly brightening." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und seine Augen hellten sich plötzlich auf.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) plötzlich, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 21 von Rising Storm) *Seite 36: Der Satz "Fireheart's fur began to prickle with unease." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 23 von Rising Storm) *Seite 36: Der Satzrest "(...) to answer." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 23 von Rising Storm) *Seite 36: Das Wort du vom Satz "Kannst du sie übernehmen?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 23 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 36: Der Satzrest "(...) of the den." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 24 von Rising Storm) *Seite 37: Der Satzrest "(...) as he reached the queen." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 25 von Rising Storm) *Seite 38: Feuerherz' Antwort "Thanks." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 25 von Rising Storm) *Seite 39: Der Satz "Her eyes widened." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 26 von Rising Storm) *Seite 39: "(...) und seine Schwester hält ihn offenbar im Zaum." - am Satzende müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 27 von Rising Storm) *Seite 40: Der Satzrest "(...) when she'd run (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 28 von Rising Storm) *Seite 43: Der Satz "(...), flicking his tail at her." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und schnippste sie mit seinem Schwanz an.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und peitschte dazu mit dem Schwanz." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 30 von Rising Storm) *Seite 45: Das Wort etwas vom Satz "Aber sie haben dir etwas mitgeteilt, habe ich recht?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 32 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 45: "Geschmeichelt, (...)" - statt eines Kommas müsste hier ein Fragezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um eine rhetorische Frage handelt (vgl. Seite 32 von Rising Storm) *Seite 46: Der Satzteil "(...) und blickte ihn lange an." ist überflüssig hinzugefügt worden (vgl. Seite 33 von Rising Storm) *Seite 46: Der Satzrest "(...) guiltily, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 33 von Rising Storm) *Seite 47: Der Satz "Fireheart turned to greet her." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 33 von Rising Storm) *Seite 47: Die Frage Wir? und das Wort 'wir'' vom darauf folgenden Satz "Wer ist wir?" sind im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 34 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 48: Der Satzrest "(...) frowned, then (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 34 von Rising Storm) *Seite 48: Der Satzrest "Fireheart realized (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 35 von Rising Storm) Quellen en:Rising Storm/Chapter 2nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 2 Kategorie:Verweise